


Of Wants and Dreams

by ugami



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugami/pseuds/ugami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Adam needs an Eve. {a series of semidrabbles, ten in total}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. semidrabble 1

**Author's Note:**

> Semidrabbles are 50 words each. I know that they are short so please don't give me any crap about it. Sometimes only a few words are needed to get a point across.

Adam watched her. The want, the need to corrupt her grew until it was unbearable. Soon he would get his chance; soon he would steal her away and Eve would be his and only his. The human had no idea that in twenty four hours, she would belong to him.


	2. semidrabble 2

The life she had before could no longer be remembered. It was not until Neah arrived did she feel welcome; he made her feel at home in a mansion full of monsters. He was her savior.

Eve could feel Adam’s eyes on her, his eyes that were burning with jealousy.


	3. semidrabble 3

Neah smiled.

Eve blushed.

Adam felt his heart crumbling.

With a content sigh, she leaned back into Neah’s arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
“Neah…”

He hummed in response.

Eve giggled, “I love you.”

The Noah smiled, “I love you too.”


	4. semidrabble 4

Oh, how the jealousy raged on his broken heart. If Adam couldn’t have her, no one could. He didn’t want to kill her; Adam would make her afraid of him. If he couldn’t have her love, then he would just have her hate.

It was time Eve knew her place.


	5. semidrabble 5

Neah could hear her cries through the locked door; Eve was in pain and he could do nothing to help. Adam was a cruel man and he could only guess what he was doing to her.

He needed to get her out.

“No matter what happens, Eve… I’ll save you.”


	6. semidrabble 6

Adam left with a sickening smile on his face. Neah slipped into the room quietly, “Eve.”

“Neah?”

“I’m going to get you out of here.”

“But y-“

“Once Adam finds out what I’ve done, I’ll be branded a trader. What difference does it make if I take you with me?”


	7. semidrabble 7

Eve giggled.

Neah laughed.

Mana bowed, happy that they like his performance.

“Oh, Mana! That was spectacular!” 

“Where did you learn all that, big brother?”

Mana smiled and ignored Neah. He went straight to Eve and kissed her hand. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, princess.’

Eve blushed.

Neah pouted, sulking.


	8. semidrabble 8

Eve sighed happily as she looked at the ring on her finger. Who would have thought Neah would ask her to marry him? And of course she agreed to his proposal. She looked over at the smiling Neah and Mana.

She wishes that they could stay together like this forever.


	9. semidrabble 9

Something bad was happening. Everything was too quiet. Eve heard a laugh she hadn’t heard in a long time. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a panicked Mana covered in blood. Neah was nowhere to be seen.

When she had woken up, her ring was gone.


	10. semidrabble 10

Eve would never love him the way he wanted her to. She would never look at him the way she did Neah, so he simply clipped her wings. Now she would never be able to leave his side. 

Adam will make sure she will never try to run away again.


End file.
